la luz y la oscuridad
by serena gatubela nina
Summary: hubo un cambio de titulo bueno saben por que muy es por que quiero que haya mas romance entre los caballeros de atena y guardianas de Selene les colocare una lista de los personajes y quiero que me digan quien seria mejor con quien pero por fa no cambien el romanticismo de Berenice e ikki lis se los ruego
1. luna brillante

la nueva guerra santa del santuario

Cap. 1 la luna brillaba como nunca el cabello de color violeta revolotea en el aire y la noche se forma más fría para el santuario athena sale al balcón a ver la luna y dice : se acerca una nueva guerra lo presiento pero esta vez no estaremos solos veo que mi prima Selene ya despertó de su sueño y reencarno en este mundo no muy lejos de aquí pero me preocupa si es que despertaste en la tierra pero no puedo sentirte ya que no tienes tu poder completo en este momento me pregunto dónde estarás o quien serás lo mejor en este momento es que los caballeros te busquen cuanto antes ya que necesitare tu ayuda primita y quien mejor persona para buscarte que shaina shaina: mandaste a llamarme athena athena: si shaina tengo una misión para ti solo que nadie se debe enterar de esto shaina: de acuerdo athena: bien necesito que vayas con el maestro dohko para que te diga como buscar a selene shaina: Selene es la hija de Poseidón y artemisa o me equivoco athena athena: no, no te equivocas necesito que busques a mi prima y a sus guardianas shaina: de acuerdo ire de inmediato athena: suerte (pasaron unos 5 meses desde que shaina fue a buscar a Selene ) una voz hablo ¿?:así que este es el santuario de athena ¿?: si este es el santuario Eunice Eunice: bueno ya que vamos ya Evangeline aricia: será mejor que avancen de una vez no tenemos toda la noche chicas hali: mejor callémonos ya y sigamos a nuestra diosa Selene Selene: si vamos ya me está esperando mi primita querida athena


	2. la aparicion y las guerreras

la nueva guerra santa del santuario

Cap. 1 la luna brillaba como nunca el cabello de color violeta revolotea en el aire y la noche se forma más fría para el santuario athena sale al balcón a ver la luna y dice : se acerca una nueva guerra lo presiento pero esta vez no estaremos solos veo que mi prima Selene ya despertó de su sueño y reencarno en este mundo no muy lejos de aquí pero me preocupa si es que despertaste en la tierra pero no puedo sentirte ya que no tienes tu poder completo en este momento me pregunto dónde estarás o quien serás lo mejor en este momento es que los caballeros te busquen cuanto antes ya que necesitare tu ayuda primita y quien mejor persona para buscarte que shaina shaina: mandaste a llamarme athena athena: si shaina tengo una misión para ti solo que nadie se debe enterar de esto shaina: de acuerdo athena: bien necesito que vayas con el maestro dohko para que te diga como buscar a selene shaina: Selene es la hija de Poseidón y artemisa o me equivoco athena athena: no, no te equivocas necesito que busques a mi prima y a sus guardianas shaina: de acuerdo ire de inmediato athena: suerte (pasaron unos 5 meses desde que shaina fue a buscar a Selene ) una voz hablo ¿?:así que este es el santuario de athena ¿?: si este es el santuario Eunice Eunice: bueno ya que vamos ya Evangeline aricia: será mejor que avancen de una vez no tenemos toda la noche chicas hali: mejor callémonos ya y sigamos a nuestra diosa Selene Selene: si vamos ya me está esperando mi primita querida athena


	3. conociendo a las guardianas

Cap3 conociendo a las nuevas guardianas

ellas pertenecen al sistema solar externo todos los caballeros: hola¡ Eunice: fue un gusto conocerlos disculpa athena nos retiramos vamosnos chicas si evangeline,aricia,hali,stella vámonos hasta luego pequeña shaina o mejor dicho pequeña Selene jajaajajaj shaina: hay Euniceeeeeeeee (todos los presentes con una gotita estilo anime)abie: eh disculpa athena hay algún lugar específicamente para pasear un rato athena: ah sí está el pueblo de abajo hay cosas interesantes ahí Berenice: genial vamos chicas a divertirnos denice. Si vamos a entretenernos un rato cailin: mmmmm….. si vamos pero athena que nos acompañen tus caballeros (esto último lo dijo con seducción)athena: ahhh…. Claro así que quienes irán chicos miro a todos y seiya,shun,hyoga,shiryu asintieron claro a excepción de ikki Berenice y tú no iras pequeño fénix (lo dijo para molestarlo y lo logro) ikki:ja como si quisiera ir con una chica fastidiosa como tu Berenice: aja mira quien habla el chico arrogante eres una vergüenza para el elemento del fuego ikki: claro como quieras me da igual lo que pienses Berenice: hayyy… como quieras ikki: pues bien Berenice: bien ja se fue enojada (pensamientos de ikki quien se cree esta chica solo porque se ve fuerte se cree la gran cosa) shun: hermano vamos acompáñanos ikki:no no creo que deba ir ….hay bueno está bien shun tu ganas shun. Qué bueno hermano ah y que te dijo la guardiana de marte ikki: nada de qué hablar solo me irrito seiya que estaba escuchando todo seiya: no será que le gustas a esa chica ikki ustedes utilizan el elemento del fuego ikki: no digas tonterías mejor piensa en que tu utilizas el elemento de la luz y ese elemento lo utiliza saori y ahora shaina que piensas hacer seiya. No se dé que me hablas shiryu: mejor vámonos ya chicos hyoga: si estamos haciendo esperar mucho a las guardianas aricia: no es necesario que nos llames guardianas llámanos de nuestros nombre seiya: ah hola cual dijiste que es tu nombre aricia: hay que olvidadizo eres mi nombre es aricia hyoga: eh dime como es que una niña como tu resulta ser una guardiana aricia: no lo sé supongo que ese es mi destino shun. Tu destino aricia. Si mi destino cada persona nace por una razón y la mía es proteger a Selene seiya: en ese caso tienes que proteger a shaina no es asi aricia: si pero escuche que estaban hablando de los elementos shiryu: si por qué aricia. Simple los elementos se atraen mutuamente como por ejemplo hyoga tu manejas el hielo asi que te atraerás mutuamente con abie ella maneja el agua tu ikki manejas las llamas del fénix te atraerás mutuamente con Berenice ya que ella maneja el fuego shun tu manejas el viento te atraerás con cailin porque ella maneja la atmosfera shiryu tu manejas la electricidad te atraerás con denice porque ella mane ja el rayo seiya tu elemento es la luz por lo tanto te atraerás mutuamente con mmmm… esto es raro tu destino esta inconcluso ya que te atrae saori pero ahora no sabes si te sigue atrayendo saori o shaina suerte con eso yo me voy seiya: ah oye espera y las demás con quien aricia: mmmm… te lo dire otro dia chau…lalalalallalal notas del autor: lo se me fue un poco mejor que la última vez saben porque p q al fin se cómo continuar una historia yujuuuuuu viva yo u. U hasta la próxima…


	4. fuego vs llama part1

Ah oye espera y las demás con quien aricia – corria, mientras trataba de alcanzar a aricia

mmmm… te lo dire otro dia chau…lalalalallalal – se va tranquila y feliz, por dejar a seiya con la curiosidad

Esa niña es rara, ¿no lo crees seiya? – mirando a seiya, que se queda con cara de tonto – mmm… seiya, hola ahí alguien

Eh… ah perdón – con cara de disculpas – es que me quede pensando, en lo que dijo esa niña – poniendo sus manos en su mejilla, en modo de pensamiento – mmm… bueno pero en fin vámonos, ya chicos necesito hablar con saori

De que seiya – hablaba mi entras iban caminado, hacia el jardín del santuario

Es de algo shun – diciendo eso para no preocupar a nadie de sus amigos

Sabes que ese cuento no se la traga nadie, seiya – parándose para que sus amigos también lo hagan – dilo ya seiya que quieres hablar con saori

B…bueno lo que pasa ,es que yo – poniéndose nervioso, porque ya lo descubrieron – jejejejeje … bueno en realidad, yo quiero hab….

Ya te entiendo quieres andar solito con saori, no es así mmm picaron – codeándole y guiñándole el ojo

Ahhhhhhh….. - los santos asustados del repente aparecimiento de la guerrera venus

Co…como apareciste de repente, no te sentimos llegar – recuperándose del susto de cailin

Jajajajaj….. debieron ver sus caras jajajjaj – riendo a punto de llorar – jajajaj bueno ya, ya basta estaba arriba, en la copa de ese árbol – señalando un largo y viejo roble muy alto - tomando una fiestecita, antes de salir con mis amigas al lago, del santuario – todos los santos con gotitas anime

Ah…. Bueno pero no hagas eso nos asustaste – poniendo cara de una sonrisa

Ja dilo por ti shun a mí ni me asusto – poniendo cara de frio y con sus brazos

Mmmm…. Berenice tiene razón eres antipático – haciendo un puchero y con cara de fastidio

Ahjjjj….. esa niña tonta me las pagara – poniéndose re furioso

Pues que tal en una batalla ahora ikki – todos volteando a ver, hacia la puerta que dirige a la salida de los jardines - que te parece aceptas, oh tienes miedo de una chica – con cara de reto

Yo ja, miedo nunca y menos de una mujer – respondiendo también con una cara de reto

Pues bien a luchar ikki – caminando al centro del jardín – pero te aseguro, que daré lo mejor de mí y peleare con todas mis fuerzas

Lo mismo digo – con una sonrisa de medio lado - no te confíes guerrera de marte

No lo hare – preparándose para pelear – bien comencemos ikki

Como digas – armadura del fénix – las partes de su armadura llegan a sus respectivos lugares y hacia se forma su armadura, (algo que obviamente lo saben lectores miren les soy sincera no se mucho de estas partes si me sale mal mil disculpas soy pacifista jejejeje)

Buena armadura mi turno – poniendo posición – cristal supremo de marte, selección armadura de fuego, acción (conste para que les quede claro tienen muchas selecciones de armadura para luchar ok) – se forma alrededor de su cuerpo, llegan fragmentos pequeños que se unen

Ya estoy – todos los caballeros con sus bocas hasta el suelo, llevaba unas botas sobre sus rodillas, con una falda roja, con detalles de color rojo brilloso y en la parte de arriba traía su armadura roja, con un símbolo en su pecho, (jejejejej lo siento creo que soy un poco mejor en decir como una chica esta vestida)

Continuara…..

Nota: bueno esta es la primera parte de lucha entre el fuego y la llama ah y si estoy utilizando un poco el anime de sailor moon solo que inventándome los nombres y armuduras y otos detallitos que luego veremos más allá de los capítulos bey bey nos vemos para la proxi


	5. lista de parejas

LISTA DE LOS PERSONAJES

caballeros de atena = signos y símbolos

athena = diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra

seiya = Pegaso

shun = Andrómeda

ikki = fénix

hyoga = cisne

shiryu = dragón

los caballeros dorados = signos y símbolos

Aldebarán = tauro

Aioria = leo

shaka = virgo

mu = Aries

saga = géminis

Camus = acuario

milo = escorpio

shura = capricornio

mascara de muerte = cáncer

guardianas de Selene = signos y símbolos

Selene = diosa antigua griega Selene terminó siendo suplantada en buena medida por Artemisa ( lo dice la Wikipedia)=luna

eirene = tierra

Berenice = marte

abie = mercurio

cailin = venus

denice = júpiter

Eunice = Urano

Evangeline = Neptuno

aricia = Saturno

hali = pluton

Stella = sol

SI AL ULTIMO NO VOTAN POR LAS PAREJITAS DEFINIRE YO QUIENES SERAN NUESTRAS PAREJITAS AH Y BERENICE EH IKKI ESTAN JUNTOS NI SE LES OCURRA CAMBIAR OK X ESO NO LOS COLOQUE AH Y AHORA PONDRE A LOS MALOS JEJEJEJEJ ADIVINEN QUE PASARA

DM/loca de remate esta chica si esta loca es mas /EN UN SUSURRO/reprobó la materia quechua y sus padres la castigaron y.../AORCANDO A DM/

cállate chismosa em ejem jejje pues verán lo que paso fue que por eso no pude actualizar me castigaron sin la laptop la tv y el celular estuve fuera de la sociedad pero termino mi castigo y me lo devolvieron y tengo exposición el lunes así que por eso actualizare hoy ok bien continuemos

LISTA DE LOS MALOS (pero sexys y lindos chicos )/eh pues verán no se que nombre colocarle al malo de los lideres así que pues AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA/

= Black luna

Fabián = Black mercurio

galax = Black marte

Héctor = Black júpiter

iker = Black venus

jeden = Black tierra

Adam = Black Urano

Bartolomé = Black Neptuno

camilo = Black Saturno

Damián = Black Plutón

Eder = Black sol


End file.
